


Just Breathe

by CalamityJess



Series: Aesha Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJess/pseuds/CalamityJess





	Just Breathe

It was going to take time before they could close the breach, or try to. The mages needed time to acclimate, and get settled in Haven. Supplies needed brought in, armor and weapons needed to be repaired after the battles in Redcliffe and the surrounding areas, wounds needed healing. It wasn’t smart to throw these new allies in with the existing forces without time to get comfortable in each others presence. Especially the hard line chantry supporters, and what Templars they had. There was still the Mercenaries to meet at the Storm Coast, the First Enchanter in Val Royeaux, and the Horse Master to check in with.

Aesha’s head was spinning with everything she had to get done. To add to that she was determined to understand the conflict between the mages and templars and Chantry. With that in mind, she called upon what lessons Keeper Deshanna had been teaching her as she groomed Aesha for her future as keeper. She began delegating tasks to those they had gathered. She hoped she wasn’t stepping on anyone’s toes, but it needed to be done.

Varric and Solas set off to talk to the horsemaster.Blackwall and Sera were out collecting herbs and metals for the armor and weapon repairs and smithing. Dorian assisted her in her research, helping her both with his own knowledge and finding the right books among the Chantry’s shelves. She was in the makeshift war room reading one when the door opened and cullen walked in carrying two steaming cups of the most delicious smelling concoction she had ever seen.

“That trader you recruited in Val Royeaux sent a large shipment of Antivan Coffee, I thought you might like some” Cullen offered.

“If it tastes as good as it smells that would be wonderful,” Aesha responded accepting the cup.

“Try it with a generous amount of sugar, and some milk” Cullen suggested.

After a minute she had it doctored to her newly discovered liking.

“I’d heard of this drink, but have never tasted it. It’s amazing.” She raved.

“It’s energizing too...try not to drink it at night if you _enjoy_ sleeping.” Cullen warned.

“Creators be blessed, I need that right now. These books are…” she began.

“Less than fascinating?” he injected.

“That’s putting it kindly. But if I’m going to be caught in the middle of a war, it would be helpful to know what it’s about. What I need is a brief summation version of...all these” She said.

“Now that would be cheating. One of the sisters would rap your knuckles with a stick” Cullen chuckled.  
“They’d have to catch me first, besides I’m not a believer remember? I’m exempt! Which reminds me, can we please get that sister in the hall to stop reciting ‘magic exists to serve man blah blah blah’ every time I pass by? Mythal’s mercy I’m about to freeze her to the spot. I mean I wouldn’t really but I want...maybe just freeze her mouth shut. Surely that is serving _someone_ right?” She prattled on.

Cullen laughed, actually laughed out loud. The sound surprised Aesha, yet she found it surprisingly pleasing.

“I shall endeavor to see what can be done, so as not to have a sister shaped ice statue in the Chantry” He said still smiling.

“You should do that more often, smile I mean. It looks good on you.” Aesha blurted out, surprising herself and Cullen.

Before he could respond, she sat her empty cup down, thanked him for the coffee, and rushed out of the room book in hand. What on earth had possessed her? He was human of all things. A handsome, kind, and charming human. A human that was once a Templar, both beings she had been avoiding her entire life. The Storm Coast suddenly sounded like a great place to be. Maybe by the time she returned, she’d stop blushing.

Josephine and Leliana entered the war room to find Cullen staring at Aesha’s retreating form, with a definite smirk on his face.

“She’s quite pretty is she not?” Josephine asked Leliana

“Indeed, don’t you think Commander?”

“What? No!” Cullen responded far too quickly.

“She’s not?” Leliana goaded.

“No, I mean she is but...I mean...I have work to do.” Cullen stammered escaping from the women as quickly as possible.

“I believe our Commander is smitten Josie!” Leliana giggled.

“I’d say it’s mutual.” Josephine agreed.

“How romantic!” Lelianna exclaimed.

“Scandalous, even” Josie added.

  
Cullen could still hear them giggling behind him. Maker’s breath, what was he getting himself into? There were far too many reasons not to act on this...whatever it was. What was it even? Maybe his imagination. He was so distracted by his thoughts He almost bowled over the very object of them. He reached out quickly and caught her where she had crashed against his chest, and he could swear the world stopped as she looked up at him in surprise. He uttered what he hoped was an apology.

“I forgot a book…” She said

She was doing better than Cullen, he had forgotten how to breathe.

 


End file.
